Wybaczcie piechocie
by die Otter
Summary: Porucznik Sharpe i jego strzelcy eskortują kapitana Hogana na wyprawie w poszukiwaniu portugalskich partyzantów. Niebezpieczeństwo czyha na nich na każdym kroku.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Akcja dzieje się po wydarzeniach z _Sharpe's Rifles._ Tym razem zdecydowanie bliżej kanonu książkowego, ale i do ekranizacji trochę odniesień jest. W dalszych rozdziałach pojawi się na przykład postać, której znajomość z Sharpe'em na tym etapie jego przygód wynika z chronologii filmowej, w książce się jeszcze nie znali.**

 **Ponieważ wymyślanie tytułów jest dla mnie najtrudniejszą częścią pisania, znowu ukradłam go z piosenki Bułata Okudżawy.**

 **Betowała Tina Latawiec.**

* * *

 **Wybaczcie piechocie**

 **Rozdział 1**

Słońce chyliło się powoli ku zachodowi, kiedy niewielki oddział żołnierzy pojawił się na bezimiennej przełęczy. Towarzyszący im konno oficer w granatowym mundurze Korpusu Inżynierów zatrzymał swojego wierzchowca i wyciągnął tabakierkę, po czym, kichnąwszy solidnie, utkwił wzrok w rozciągającej się przed jego oczami dolinie. Był to kapitan Michael Hogan, Irlandczyk w służbie wywiadowczej innego Irlandczyka, sir Arthura Wellesleya, generała stojącego na czele brytyjskich oddziałów na Półwyspie Iberyjskim. Jednak prawdziwym dowódcą tej garstki strzelców był maszerujący pieszo razem ze swoimi podkomendnymi porucznik Richard Sharpe. Na pierwszy rzut oka trudno było nawet odróżnić go od reszty żołnierzy. Mundur Sharpe'a był równie zniszczony jak te należące do jego ludzi, na plecach niósł plecak, w ręku zaś karabin jak zwykły szeregowiec. Wyróżniała go czerwona szarfa wokół bioder oraz długi, ciężki i nieporęczny kawaleryjski rapier przy boku, będący bronią raczej rzeźnika niż dżentelmena – ci nosili zwykle lekkie i eleganckie szabelki. Porucznik Sharpe nie był jednak dżentelmenem. Jego matka była dziwką, wychowała go ulica, zaś armia od lat stanowiła jego jedyny dom. Walczył w Indiach jako prosty żołnierz, dopóki w trakcie bitwy pod Assaye nie uratował życia sir Arthura, który nagrodził bohaterski czyn sierżanta patentem oficerskim.  
Sharpe nie posiadał konia. Jak sam twierdził, dobry oficer powinien cierpieć dole i niedole swoich ludzi, zaś jeździec wśród piechoty stanowił doskonały cel dla ćwiczeń strzeleckich wroga. Choć to wszystko było prawdą, główna przyczyna była jednak znacznie prostsza – Richarda po prostu nie było stać na wierzchowca. Zmęczony, zatrzymał się teraz u boku kapitana i oparł dłoń na łopatce jego gniadosza.  
– Wioska. – Hogan wyciągnął lewą rękę przed siebie, prawą podsunął zaś tabakierkę towarzyszowi, który odmownie potrząsnął głową. – Może prześpimy się dziś jak ludzie i przy okazji zasięgniemy języka? – Oficjalnie inżynier, nieoficjalnie zaś szpieg generała Wellesleya, poszukiwał właśnie dowódcy lokalnych partyzantów, człowieka znanego jako Félix, natomiast Sharpe i jego strzelcy stanowili jego eskortę, podobnie jak i na kilku jego poprzednich wyprawach w stronę portugalsko-hiszpańskiej granicy. Ponieważ musieli poruszać się szybko i po niełatwym terenie, nie zabrali ze sobą namiotów. Wszyscy, łącznie z oficerami, nawykli byli do spania na gołej ziemi, noce były jednak jeszcze dość chłodne, zaś przed nimi rozpościerała się otwarta przestrzeń, na której palenie ognisk mogło okazać się ryzykowne.  
Sharpe obejrzał się na swoich żołnierzy. Byli zmęczeni całodziennym marszem, jednak żaden z nich nie skorzystał z okazji i nie przysiadł na skraju drogi. Stali prosto w równej kolumnie i cierpliwie czekali, aż dwaj oficerowie podejmą decyzję. Porucznik uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Lubił tych ludzi. W cywilu wyrzutki i pijacy, wiejscy kłusownicy i miejscy kieszonkowcy, prawdziwe szumowiny z samego dna społeczeństwa. Armia dała im dom, utrzymanie, a przede wszystkim pintę rumu dziennie. Dała im też coś ważniejszego – dumę. Byli teraz strzelcami, elitą armii Jego Królewskiej Mości, nawet jeśli większość regularnej piechoty nie potrafiła tego pojąć. Mieli cel w życiu, a choćby cel ten stanowiło jedynie zabić Żabojada, samemu przy tym nie ginąc, to i tak było to więcej, niż wielu z nich mogło oczekiwać od życia. I Richard dziękował losowi, który sprawił, że przypadkowo odłączyli się od reszty pułku podczas chaosu towarzyszącego odwrotowi armii sir Johna Moore'a z Hiszpanii i, zgubiwszy się raz a dobrze, dotychczas nie zdołali wrócić. Gdyby nie ten przypadek, Sharpe znajdowałby się teraz wraz z resztą 95. Pułku Strzelców w ich koszarach w Anglii i nadal byłby zaledwie kwatermistrzem. Oficerowie awansowani z sierżanta nie mieli zwykle większych perspektyw. Nie było ich stać na kupienie sobie wyższego stopnia, nowi koledzy zaś gardzili nimi ze względu na ich niskie pochodzenie, nie dopuszczając ich do zaszczytniejszych funkcji. Sharpe nienawidził kwatermistrzowskich obowiązków. Był żołnierzem w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Spędził w armii całe swoje dorosłe życie i nie umiał nic innego prócz walki i zabijania. W tym zaś był niezrównany. Dlatego był teraz szczęśliwy, przemierzając bezdroża Portugalii jako eskorta kapitana Hogana. I choć miał nadzieję, że nie spotkają francuskich patroli na tej pogranicznej ziemi niczyjej, położonej wprawdzie niedaleko terenów zajętych przez wojska marszałka Soulta, ale nieco na uboczu, to jednocześnie jakiś cichy głosik w jego głowie szeptał mu, że wolałby zmierzyć się teraz z całą armią Żabojadów niż z pułkową robotą papierkową.  
Wiedząc jednak, że należało zachować ostrożność, nie odpowiedział od razu Hoganowi, a zamiast tego wydobył lunetę, by przyjrzeć się wskazanej przez inżyniera wiosce. Gdy rozkładał przyrząd, mimowolnie przesunął palcami po znajdującej się przy nim plakietce z wygrawerowanymi słowami:

 _W dowód wdzięczności  
A.W.  
1803_

Luneta ta stanowiła najcenniejszą rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek posiadał i prędzej umarłby z nędzy i głodu, niż sprzedał ją lub zastawił.  
– Wygląda na opuszczoną – stwierdził Sharpe po chwili przypatrywania się wiosce. – Kościół jest w zgliszczach, część domów także. Nie widzę ani jednej żywej duszy.  
– Sir? – Sierżant Patrick Harper odłączył się od kolumny i podszedł do oficerów. – Niedługo zacznie się ściemniać.  
– Wiem, Pat, nie musisz mi przypominać – odburknął porucznik. Harper miał rację, jeśli zamierzali zejść do wioski, nie wiedząc, czego mogą się w niej spodziewać, lepiej było zrobić to za dnia, jednak nie zamierzał przyznać sierżantowi, że potrzebuje jego rad. Patrick zresztą i tak wiedział swoje.  
– Przeklęci Anglicy nigdy nas nie docenią, prawda, sierżancie? – wtrącił się tymczasem Hogan.  
– I bardzo dobrze, sir. Łatwiej będzie nam się od nich uwolnić. – Potężny Irlandczyk wyszczerzył zęby.  
Hogan również uśmiechnął się szeroko w odpowiedzi.  
– I co, Richardzie? Zaryzykujemy? – zapytał, lecz jego ton powiedział porucznikowi, że inżynier jest zdecydowany udać się do wioski. Niekoniecznie ze względu na możliwość przenocowania pod dachem, lecz przede wszystkim dlatego, że jeśli została ona zniszczona przez Francuzów, dobrze było wiedzieć, jak dawno to się stało. Według informatorów Hogana okolica była wolna od Żabojadów, którzy obawiali się starć z partyzantami na zdradliwym górskim terenie, jednak sytuacja na froncie nieraz ulegała zmianie z dnia na dzień i niczego nie można było być pewnym. Poza tym jeśli strzelcy napotkaliby jakichś wieśniaków, może zdołaliby uzyskać informację, gdzie szukać Félixa. Hogan nie wtajemniczył dokładnie Sharpe'a w swoje zadanie, jednak porucznik podejrzewał, że jego towarzysz nie wiedział, gdzie dokładnie znajdowali się partyzanci i liczył, że to oni skontaktują się z nim sami, gdy odkryją Anglików na swoim terenie. Na razie jednak po lokalnych bojownikach nie było śladu. Richard jeszcze przez moment przypatrywał się wiosce, w końcu podjął decyzję.  
– Hagman, Cooper, idźcie przodem – zarządził. Odczekał kilka minut, pozwalając zwiadowcom się oddalić, po czym odwrócił się do Harpera.  
– Sierżancie, ruszamy – rozkazał.  
W wiosce rzeczywiście nie było żywej duszy. Odór rozkładających się martwych był za to tak straszny, że strzelcy mieli ochotę natychmiast zawrócić. Hogan, przyciskając perfumowaną chusteczkę do nosa, nakazał im jednak iść naprzód. Pierwsze ciała znaleźli zaledwie po paru krokach. Leżały tu co najmniej kilka dni i to, czego nie rozszarpały zwierzęta, zdążyło już zacząć się rozkładać.  
– Biedacy – mruknął sierżant Harper pod nosem, dostrzegłszy, że wśród ofiar dominowały kobiety, dzieci i starcy.  
– Mężczyźni poszli do lasu – wyjaśnił kapitan Hogan. Partyzanci byli nieraz brutalni, ich główną bronią był strach, jaki wzbudzali we wrogach. Lepiej uzbrojeni Francuzi bez trudu pokonaliby ich w otwartej walce, jednak to oni lepiej znali swój kraj i mieli wsparcie jego mieszkańców. Im dłużej zaś prowadzili tę wojnę podjazdową, tym bardziej doskonalili umiejętność wprowadzania znienawidzonych okupantów w pułapki, z których mało kto uchodził żywy. Chcąc nie chcąc, Francuzi zaczęli zwalczać wroga tą samą bronią. Nie potrafiąc dopaść kryjących się po lasach mężczyzn, swoją wściekłość i żądzę zemsty zwracali nieraz przeciwko tym, którzy pozostali w domach. Liczyli przy tym, że partyzanci, strwożeni losem matek i żon, zaprzestaną walki, jednak efekt okazywał się zazwyczaj całkiem odwrotny.  
– Musimy ich pochować – zarządził Hogan, gdy strzelcy upewnili się już, że wroga nie ma w pobliżu.  
Sharpe skrzywił się z niechęcią.  
– Dużo ich – mruknął. – Północ nas zastanie.  
– Trudno, to nasz chrześcijański obowiązek – przerwał mu kapitan stanowczo, zaraz jednak zastanowił się nad logiczniejszymi argumentami. – Zależy mi na przychylności Félixa i jego ludzi, Sharpe. A oni wprawdzie nienawidzą Francuzów, ale nas też zaledwie tolerują. Wieść o tym, że pozostawiliśmy ich zmarłych psom na pożarcie, raczej nie zjedna nam ich sympatii.  
– Gdyby mieli się o tym dowiedzieć, musieliby być w okolicy. A gdyby tak było, sami już by ich pochowali – zauważył Sharpe. – Kto wie, może ten cały Félix jest już w drugim końcu kraju – prychnął.  
– Zapewniam cię, Sharpe, że senhor Félix znajdzie się we właściwym czasie – odparł Hogan spokojnie. – A teraz bądź tak miły i każ swoim chłopcom poszukać jakichś łopat.  
– Myśli pan, że Francuzi ich nie zabrali? – Porucznik uśmiechnął się kpiąco, jednak, nie mając większego wyjścia, poszedł wykonać rozkaz.  
Parę minut później jego uwagę zwrócił dobiegający skądś harmider. Obaj z Hoganem ruszyli w stronę jego źródła i zaraz po wyjściu zza węgła jednej z chat coś miękkiego odbiło się od nóg porucznika. Sharpe zaklął, zaskoczony, ale w porę złapał za ramię drobną, sześcio-, góra siedmioletnią dziewczynkę w brudnej sukienczynie. Mała pisnęła ze strachu i usiłowała mu się wyrwać, ale wtedy goniący ją Harris przyskoczył i porwał ją na ręce. Dziewczynka krzyknęła i zaczęła się szamotać, nie dając uspokoić się wypowiedzianym łamanym portugalskim łagodnym zapewnieniom rudowłosego strzelca oraz irlandzkiego oficera, że są przyjaciółmi i nic jej nie zrobią.  
– Puść ją, Harris, nie tak mocno – mruknął strzelec Hagman, podchodząc bliżej. Zignorował obu oficerów i delikatnie wyciągnął ręce po znajdę. Najwyraźniej coś w jego łagodnym, serdecznym uśmiechu wzbudziło zaufanie dziewczynki, która uspokoiła się nieco i pozwoliła się objąć, a po chwili, łypnąwszy niepewnie na pozostałych, wtuliła się w ramiona mężczyzny i wybuchła płaczem.  
– Już dobrze, malutka. Wszystko będzie dobrze. – Dziewczynka najprawdopodobniej nie znała angielskiego, lecz spokój starego strzelca dobrze na nią wpłynął, bo choć nadal pochlipywała cicho, nie próbowała się już więcej wyrwać.  
– Zapytaj ją, jak się nazywa, Dan – podsunął przyjacielowi Harris.  
– Lepiej zapytaj ją, jak dawno odjechali Francuzi – wtrącił się kapitan Hogan.  
– I w ogóle dowiedz się, co się tutaj stało – dorzucił Sharpe. – Harris, będziesz robił za tłumacza.  
– To może zaczekać, sir – zaprotestował natychmiast Hagman, na chwilę przerywając szeptać uspokajająco do ucha dziewczynki. – Kruszynka cała drży, nie wiadomo, kiedy ostatnio jadła albo spała. Jeszcze zdąży pan ją przesłuchać, sir – powiedział proszącym tonem.  
Chcąc nie chcąc, Sharpe uległ swojemu podkomendnemu. Najstarszy wśród strzelców Hagman był sercem i przyszywanym ojcem oddziału, należąc do tych kliku żołnierzy, których rad porucznik nie zwykł ignorować.  
– Jasne – mruknął. – Pilnuj jej, Dan. A wy, parszywe lenie, do łopat! – warknął w stronę przyglądających się całemu starciu strzelców.

– Co z nią zrobimy? – spytał Sharpe pół godziny później, wskazując na dziewczynkę. Żołnierze kończyli właśnie kopać groby. Dwaj oficerowie przyglądali się im, siedząc na stercie kamieni w otoczeniu Chosen Men. Stopień ten istniał tylko i wyłącznie w strzelcach i stanowił nagrodę za specjalne zasługi. Ci, którzy nosili pojedynczą białą opaskę na prawym rękawie kurtki, byli zwolnieni ze wszelkich prac polowych i obowiązków innych niż te bezpośrednio związane z walką. Byli prawdziwą elitą oddziału.  
Dziewczynka, która, jak się okazało, miała na imię Carla, odpowiedziała w końcu na parę pytań kapitana, spałaszowała trochę twardego chleba i suszonej wołowiny – jedynego pożywienia, jakie mieli ze sobą strzelcy – i drzemała teraz spokojnie w ramionach Hagmana. Budziła się co jakiś czas, spoglądała podejrzliwie na siedzącego nieopodal Harrisa, który z jakiegoś powodu wybitnie jej się nie podobał, jednak póki stary strzelec nie próbował wypuścić jej z objęć, sprawiała wrażenie spokojnej.  
W odpowiedzi na pytanie porucznika Hogan wzruszył ramionami.  
– Twierdzi, że kiedy przyszli Francuzi, matka ukryła ją w skrytce pod podłogą. Długo bała się wyjść, miała ze sobą bochenek chleba, więc nie ma pojęcia, ile minęło dni.  
Sharpe spojrzał na stertę zwłok. Dopóki na nią nie patrzył, zdążył już przyzwyczaić się do zapachu rozkładu na tyle, by móc znów normalnie oddychać, ale ilekroć przypominał sobie o ich obecności, znów miał wrażenie, że zaraz dostanie torsji.  
– Myśli pan, że tam jest jej matka, sir?  
– Nie sądzisz chyba, że każę dziecku oglądać zwłoki? – prychnął kapitan w odpowiedzi. Niemal każda ze znalezionych kobiet została zgwałcona, nieważne, czy miała lat dwanaście, czy osiemdziesiąt dwa. Żołnierze nie byli wybredni. Patrząc na śpiącą spokojnie dziewczynkę, Hogan nie mógł odpędzić od siebie myśli, jak mało brakowało, by i ją spotkał podobny los.  
– Nie wiem, Sharpe, nie mam pojęcia. Ale gdyby żyła, już by po nią wróciła – dodał po chwili łagodniej.  
– Zabieramy ją ze sobą – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Richard, odpowiadając na swoje własne pytanie.  
– Zabierzemy ją do partyzantów – potwierdził Hogan. – To jej krajanie, zaopiekują się nią. Zresztą może uda się znaleźć jakąś jej rodzinę.  
Kiedy strzelcy zakończyli pracę i odmówili krótką modlitwę nad grobami poległych, była już ciemna noc, jednak żaden z nich nie protestował, gdy Sharpe zarządził wymarsz.  
– Myślisz, że przyjdą tu dzisiaj ich duchy? - szepnął Ben Perkins, najmłodszy żołnierz w oddziale, z przestrachem oglądając się za siebie.  
Idący z nim w parze Hagman skarcił go cichym syknięciem.  
– No co, przecież ona i tak nie rozumie po angielsku – obruszył się chłopak, łypiąc spod oka na dziewczynkę w ramionach przyjaciela. Carla stanowczo zaprotestowała, kiedy kapitan Hogan zaproponował, że weźmie ją przed siebie na konia, a Hagman nie miał nic przeciwko niesieniu jej na rękach. _Ile ona może ważyć, kruszynka taka,_ uśmiechnął się ciepło, kiedy małe rączki wczepiły się w jego szyję jakby w obawie, że ktoś zechce oderwać je siłą.  
– To nic, synku. Nie wywołuj wilka z lasu – mruknął stary strzelec w odpowiedzi. Jak wielu jego towarzyszy bez wahania maszerował wprost na bagnety wroga, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie poszedłby samotnie na cmentarz nocą. A wioska, która została za ich plecami, była teraz niczym innym jak cmentarzyskiem.  
Gdzieś w dali zahukała sowa, odpowiedziało jej szczekanie zdziczałego psa, poza tym wokół panowała jednak cisza. Gdzieś pośród otaczających ich wzgórz czaił się wróg, ale obozował też i przyjaciel. A przynajmniej mieli nadzieję, że Félix okaże się nim być. Tak czy inaczej, wąska, nierówna droga była wciąż widoczna przed nimi, odznaczając się swoją jaśniejszą barwą od czarnej w mrokach nocy roślinności. Strzelcy maszerowali przed siebie.

c.d.n.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Następnego dnia, gdy Carla odpoczęła i poczuła się pewniej wśród nowych opiekunów, szła już pieszo razem ze strzelcami, nie wypuszczając jednak z dłoni ręki Hagmana. Pozostali żartowali trochę z przyjaciela, jednak nikt nie był tym faktem specjalnie zaskoczony. Dan zawsze bez trudu zdobywał sobie przychylność dzieci oraz zwierząt.

– To dlatego, że je lubię, sir – wyjaśniał właśnie stary strzelec Hoganowi, który ze śmiechem skwitował fakt, że gdy puścił do niej oczko, mała natychmiast wtuliła się w rękaw żołnierza. – One to czują i wiedzą, że ich nie skrzywdzę. – Teraz dla odmiany to Hagman mrugnął do dziewczynki, a ta zamiast się speszyć, zachichotała głośno.

– Jakbyśmy my mieli zaraz obedrzeć ją ze skóry – mruknął Perkins pod nosem. Carla zaczynała już powoli ośmielać się wobec pozostałych, jednak jego, Sharpe'a oraz Harrisa nadal traktowała z rezerwą. Rudowłosy strzelec z jakiegoś powodu budził jej lęk. Porucznik budził lęk połowy oddziału, to więc także nikogo nie dziwiło. Ben natomiast nie rozumiał ani dlaczego mała za nim nie przepada, ani też dlaczego właściwie pozostali tak zabiegają o jej względy.

– Czyżbyś był zazdrosny, Perkins? – prychnął Cooper, który, idąc tuż przed nim, najwyraźniej usłyszał jego uwagę.

– O co, o tę smarkulę? – prychnął chłopak z irytacją. Będąc zaledwie nastolatkiem, złodziejaszkiem wychowanym na ulicach Bristolu, Ben nie miał pojęcia, jak postępować z małymi dziewczynkami. Poza tym to on był od zawsze dzieckiem oddziału i choć nieraz właśnie tak go traktowano, nie miał z tego tytułu żadnych przywilejów. Żołnierz jest przede wszystkim żołnierzem, nieważne, ile ma lat. Rozumiał, że nie ma co porównywać się z małą sierotką, jednak, gdy patrzył na swoich towarzyszy, zachowujących się przy niej jak rozanielone stare ciotki, Perkinsa ogarniała coraz większa złość.

Dzień minął, po partyzantach wciąż nie było śladu, porucznik Sharpe ciskał gromy na prawo i lewo, tym bardziej wściekły, im bardziej Hogan zachowywał stoicki spokój. Byli już coraz bliżej granicy, a zarazem coraz bliżej Francuzów, na których mogli natknąć się w każdej chwili. Porucznik zwiększył warty i zakazał palenia ognisk po zmroku w obawie, by nie zostać dostrzeżonym przez wroga. Groziło to wprawdzie również tym, że przegapią ich także ludzie Félixa, jednak partyzanci byli wciąż panami tej ziemi i strzelec liczył, że obecność jakichkolwiek oddziałów, czy to francuskich, czy angielskich, raczej nie umknie ich uwadze.

Noc minęła jednak spokojnie i strzelcy wraz z dowódcą obudzili się wprawdzie zmarznięci, jednak nieco bardziej optymistycznie nastawieni wobec losu. Gdy się rozjaśniło, rozpalili niewielki ogień, by zagotować trochę wody. Nic tak nie poprawiało humoru Anglika jak parę łyków porządnej herbaty. Herbata strzelców nie była wprawdzie najwyższego sortu i zalatywała nieco prochem, gdyż jej liście nosili zwykle w ładownicach, ale dla nich smakowała w tej chwili jak ambrozja. Dobry nastrój nie trwał jednak długo.

– Gdzie właściwie jest Carla? – O dziwo to Perkins jako pierwszy zauważył brak dziewczynki.

– Pewnie poszła z Danem. – Tongue wzruszył ramionami. Hagman swoim zwyczajem wymknął się jeszcze przed świtem, by sprawdzić, czy coś złapało się w zastawione przezeń zeszłego wieczora wnyki.

– Na pewno nie – odparł Ben zdecydowanie. – Obudziłem się, kiedy Dan wychodził, smarkula jeszcze spała.

Wartownicy potwierdzili, że Hagman wychodził sam, żaden z nich nie widział jednak opuszczającej ich niewielkie obozowisko dziewczynki.

– Powinienem zlać te wasze przeklęte angielskie tyłki! – zgromił ich ostro sierżant Harper. – Do diabła z taką wartą, całe stado Żabojadów byście przepuścili, wy patałachy! Żołnierze za dychę! Wstydzilibyście się, banda uczniaków z patykami lepiej by nas upilnowała niż wy!

Okazało się, że jeden ze strzelców widział wędrującą pomiędzy śpiącymi i bacznie przyglądającą się im dziewczynkę, nie przyszło mu jednak do głowy, by zareagować i zaraz znowu zasnął. Moment, kiedy Carla postanowiła opuścić bezpieczne obozowisko i udać się na poszukiwanie nowego przyjaciela – bo wszyscy zgodnie założyli, że taki właśnie był powód jej zniknięcia – umknął czyjejkolwiek uwadze.

– Może dogoniła Dana? – powiedział Sharpe, czując rosnącą irytację faktem, że wymarsz się opóźni.

Hagman, który wrócił niedługo później, nie spotkał jednak dziewczynki i był niezwykle przybity wieścią o jej zaginięciu.

– To moja wina – szepnął, pochyliwszy głowę.

– Nie pleć bzdur – mruknął sierżant Harper pocieszająco, jednak niewiele to pomogło.

– Wiedziałem, że ona tylko przy mnie czuje się bezpiecznie. Po kiego czorta lazłem po te przeklęte zające? Copper mógł pójść. Tongue. Ktokolwiek. Mogliśmy jeść suchary – mówił gorączkowo zazwyczaj małomówny stary kłusownik, rozglądając się wokół, jakby spodziewał się, że Carla wyskoczy zaraz zza jakiegoś krzaka, śmiejąc się ze zrobionego strzelcom dowcipu. W końcu jednak otrząsnął się i zwrócił się do porucznika.

– Sir, proszę o pozwolenie na podjęcie poszukiwań.

Sharpe zawahał się przez moment. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty tracić czasu na szukanie małej, do tego wiedział, że rozproszenie ich niewielkiego oddziału na obcym terenie byłoby dość ryzykowne. Z drugiej jednak strony mimo niebezpieczeństwa nie potrafił skazać na pewną śmierć dziecka, które miał pod opieką. Nie był może dżentelmenem, jednak zanim jeszcze został oficerem, a nawet nim w ogóle wstąpił do armii, zawsze czuł, że obowiązkiem mężczyzny jest obrona słabszych.

– Musimy ją znaleźć, Richardzie – wtrącił się tymczasem Hogan. – Biedna mała sama nie ma szans, a jak jeszcze natknie się na Francuzów... – Nie musiał kończyć, wszyscy wciąż mieli przed oczami zwłoki nieszczęsnych wieśniaków pochowanych zeszłej nocy.

– Nie martw się, Dan, znajdziemy ją – wymamrotał niepewnie Perkins, dotykając lekko ramienia przyjaciela. Czuł się nieco winny, mimo swojej niechęci do dziewczynki nie życzył jej przecież źle. Przypomniawszy sobie zdziczałe psy, których szczekanie słyszeli nocami, chłopak zadrżał mimowolnie.

– Sir? – Przeniósł spojrzenie z Hagmana na porucznika.

Sharpe westchnął ciężko.

– Poszukamy wszyscy. Nie mogła przecież odejść daleko. Idziemy parami. Podwójna warta zostaje i pilnuje bagażu. Kapitanie, może pan też zostanie? Potrzebujemy kogoś, żeby siedział na miejscu i zarządzał akcją.

Hogan wyraźnie miał ochotę iść ze strzelcami, ostatecznie przystał jednak na tę propozycję, uświadomiwszy sobie, że Sharpe'owi najprawdopodobniej chodziło o to, że oficer wywiadu był zbyt ważny, by pozwolić mu błąkać się samotnie po lesie.

Szukali przez kilka godzin, jednak bezskutecznie. W końcu Sharpe, zmęczony i zły, niechętnie musiał wypowiedzieć to, co części z nich chodziło już po głowie od dłuższej chwili.

– Nie możemy szukać w nieskończoność.

Odpowiedziało mu kilka pełnych wyrzutu spojrzeń. Na szczęście Hagman i Perkins jeszcze nie wrócili, bo porucznik naprawdę nie miał ochoty na dyskusję z udręczonym przez niepokój i poczucie winy kłusownikiem.

– Obawiam się, że masz rację, Richardzie. – Po chwili milczenia Hogan postanowił jednak go poprzeć.

– Sierżancie, każcie zwołać chłopaków. Za godzinę wyruszamy.

Harper nie wyglądał na zachwyconego tym rozkazem, miał jednak dość rozumu, by nie dyskutować.

– Biedny Dan – mruknął za to Harris, kręcąc głową. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Wszystkim było żal dziecka, jednak mieli zadanie do wykonania, zadanie, od którego mogły zależeć losy nie jednej małej dziewczynki, lecz wielu ludzi. Przeczesywanie okolicy nie tylko marnowało ich cenny czas, ale groziło też tym, że w końcu wpadną na jakiś wrogi patrol i cała misja weźmie w łeb.

Jak się okazało, groźba ta miała wkrótce się ziścić. Nie uszli jeszcze zbyt daleko od lasku, w którym spędzili ostatnią noc, gdy nagle zza jednego z najbliższych wzgórz wyłonił się oddział kawalerii.

– Huzarzy, sir! – oznajmił Hagman, który, wciąż targany emocjami, dobrowolnie zgłosił się do pikiety.

Huzarzy byli równie zaskoczeni widokiem wroga co Anglicy i prawdopodobnie właśnie to uratowało strzelców. Nie był to cały regiment, a jedynie szwadron, wysłany zapewne na patrol lub też, co było nawet bardziej prawdopodobne, na poszukiwanie ukrywanych przez portugalskich chłopów zapasów. W przeciwieństwie do armii sir Arthura Wellesleya, Francuzi maszerowali przez wrogi im kraj i zaopatrzenie wojska przychodziło im ze znacznie większym trudem niż Brytyjczykom.

– Formować czworobok! – zarządził natychmiast Sharpe, który jako pierwszy otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia. – I bagnet na broń!

Kapitan Hogan nie wtrącał się, świadom tego, że Sharpe doskonale wie, co robi. Zatrzymał konia w środku czworoboku, wyjął tabakę i spokojnie czekał na rozwój sytuacji. Strzelcy byli lekką piechotą, nawykłą do walki w tyralierze, jednak w takim ustawieniu nie daliby rady kawalerii. Ich jedyną szansą było zbicie się w ciasną grupę, najeżoną bagnetami. Jak długo nie pozwolili jeźdźcom rozerwać ich szyku, huzarzy nie byli w stanie im zagrozić. Żołnierze Sharpe'a byli doskonale wyszkoleni, a bliskość wroga dodatkowo dodała im adrenaliny, więc nim wróg rozwinął się w szyk bojowy, czworobok był już gotowy na jego przyjęcie.

– Zaczekać! – rozkazał porucznik, chcąc dopuścić jeźdźców na tyle blisko, by być pewnym, że żaden z jego ludzi nie chybi. – Jeszcze moment, chłopcy... Pierwszy szereg, ognia! – Klęczący z przodu żołnierze równo nacisnęli spusty. Trzech huzarów osunęło się na ziemię, jeden zgiął się w pół, piąty zaś przewrócił się razem z koniem, jednak podniósł się zaraz i wskoczył na siodło jednego z poległych towarzyszy. Gładkolufowe karabinki wroga były bezużyteczne na taką odległość, ale zbici w kupę Anglicy stanowili dość łatwy cel i zduszony okrzyk w ich szeregach powiedział Sharpe'owi, że przynajmniej jedna z francuskich kul trafiła. Nikt jednak nie upadł, nie było też czasu, by przejmować się rannymi. Walka toczyła się o życie.

– Drugi szereg, ognia! – W przeciwieństwie do zwykłej piechoty strzelcy zazwyczaj uważnie wybierali cele, strzelając i przeładowując każdy w swoim czasie, jednak w razie potrzeby potrafili walczyć jak ich koledzy w czerwonych mundurach i porucznik Sharpe miał nadzieję, że kilka salw skutecznie ostudzi zapał wroga. Miał rację. Straciwszy ośmiu ludzi, nim nawet zdążyli użyć szabel, huzarzy wycofali się na bezpieczną – jak im się wydawało – odległość i zaczęli przeładowywać broń. Najwidoczniej żaden z nich nie miał nigdy wcześniej do czynienia z konikami polnymi, jak wrogowie zwykli nazywać angielskich strzelców, ponieważ zatrzymali się w odległości jakichś pięciuset jardów, wyraźnie wahając się nad wyborem dalszej taktyki. Muszkiet, będący standardowym wyposażeniem piechoty, był właściwie bezużyteczny przy strzelaniu do wroga oddalonego o więcej niż sto jardów. Karabin Bakera, używany tylko i wyłącznie przez brytyjskich strzelców, dzięki swojej gwintowanej lufie umożliwiał trafienie w cel znajdujący się znacznie dalej. Z tego samego powodu ładowało się go znacznie dłużej niż muszkiet, ale, naładowany, w rękach doświadczonego człowieka stanowił broń iście zabójczą.

– Na co czekacie, wy angielskie bękarty, przeładować, ale to już! – zawołał wesoło sierżant Harper do swoich towarzyszy.

Wykonanie tego rozkazu musiało zająć im odrobinkę dłużej niż zwykle ze względu na utrudniające przybicie ładunku w lufie bagnety, ponieważ jednak Sharpe, zajęty obserwacją huzarów, nie wystrzelił jeszcze ze swojego karabinu, odwrócił się teraz i odnalazł wzrokiem swojego najlepszego strzelca.

– Dan. Masz. – Przywołał Hagmana i podał mu swoją broń. – Trafisz ich oficera?

– Żaden problem, sir. – Strzelec wysunął się przed szereg, przyklęknął, wycelował, pociągnął za spust i francuski kapitan osunął się na ziemię. Brytyjczycy jak jeden mąż wydali tryumfalny okrzyk. Hagman uśmiechnął się pod nosem, nareszcie mogąc wyładować na kimś swoją frustrację.

– Teraz sierżanta? – zaproponował.

Sharpe, który nie zdążył jeszcze przeładować karabinu kłusownika, obejrzał się na pozostałych.

– Za Irlandię! – Harper, szczerząc zęby, ochoczo wręczył Danielowi swoją broń.

Ułamek sekundy później francuski sierżant półleżał na swoim koniu, ściskając się za żebra, a huzarzy, dostawszy nauczkę, wycofali się jeszcze dalej. Na to właśnie liczył Sharpe. Gdy tylko dostrzegł wrogą kawalerię, zaczął rozglądać się za jakimś schronieniem i odnalazł je w postaci pobliskiego zagajnika. Młode, niewysokie jeszcze drzewa, a pomiędzy nimi wyjątkowo bujne zarośla wyglądały dostatecznie obiecująco, by podjąć ryzyko.

– Czworobok, pięć kroków w prawo – rozkazał. Jego ludzie posłusznie wykonali manewr, pilnując, by nie złamać przy tym szyku. Huzarzy, zdezorientowani po utracie zarówno dowódcy, jak i sierżanta, nie zareagowali od razu, porucznik zarządził więc kolejne pięć kroków.

– Zamierzasz schować się w krzakach? – zawołał ze środka czworoboku Hogan, odgadując zamiar Sharpe'a.

– Ich konie tam nie wlezą. – Pieszo zaś siły były dość wyrównane, a ukryci w zaroślach strzelcy w swoich ciemnozielonych kurtkach stanowiliby twardy orzech do zgryzienia.

– Richardzie, mam ci przypomnieć, że ja też mam konia? – wytknął kapitan z wyrzutem.

– Więc radzę z niego zsiąść, sir – odburknął Sharpe półgębkiem, nie spuszczając wzroku z Francuzów.

– Chyba nie sądzisz, że zostawię Seamusa na pastwę tych barbarzyńców – oburzył się Hogan.

Porucznik wzruszył ramionami.

– Albo koń, albo pan, sir – powiedział beznamiętnym tonem. Lubił irlandzkiego inżyniera, jednak w tym momencie musiał skoncentrować się na zachowaniu przy życiu swoich strzelców. Jeśli Hogan miał zamiar ryzykować dla cholernego czworonoga, Sharpe nie zamierzał mu w tym przeszkadzać.

Tymczasem huzarzy zorientowali się wreszcie, że nim zdecydują, co dalej, zwierzyna gotowa im się wymknąć i zaczęli z powrotem formować szyk bojowy. Zagajnik był już jednak dość blisko, Richard postanowił więc zaryzykować.

– Strzelcy, biegiem marsz! – zawołał i rzucił się pędem w kierunku zarośli. Czworobok rozsypał się jak rozbity kryształ, kiedy tworzący go żołnierze złamali szyk i ruszyli w poszukiwaniu schronienia. Sharpe obejrzał się przez ramię. Huzarzy przechodzili właśnie w galop, jednak Anglików od drzew dzieliło już tylko kilka kroków. Zdążyli więc dopaść azylu i teraz, kiedy nie musieli już kłębić się w grupie, a mogli rozwinąć się w tyralierę i razić wroga ze wszystkich – prawie czterdziestu – luf, Francuzi nie mieli szans. Strzelcy walczyli w parach – kiedy jeden strzelał, drugi w tym czasie przeładowywał – huzarzy znajdowali się więc pod ostrzałem niemalże bez ustanku. Kilku z nich zmusiło swoje konie do wjechania niczym tarany w zagajnik, kilkunastu zeskoczyło z siodeł, by ruszyć do walki pieszo, z szablą w prawej dłoni, a pistoletem w lewej, jednak Anglicy byli już ukryci pod osłoną drzew, a tego dnia dopisywało im szczęście. Huzarzy byli rozwścieczeni zadanymi im stratami i pragnęli się zemścić, jednak wydawali się zaskoczeni niespodziewaną skutecznością wroga, który na pierwszy rzut oka sprawiał wrażenie dość niepozornego. Kiedy już niemalże połowa z nich była martwa lub przynajmniej ranna, Francuzi ostatecznie podjęli decyzję o wycofaniu się.

– No i widzisz, Richardzie? Już po krzyku – odezwał się Hogan, wciąż nieco naburmuszony po utracie konia, który, będąc zwierzęciem stadnym, pogalopował za rumakami huzarów, kiedy tylko kapitan zostawił go samego.

– Mieliśmy cholerne szczęście, sir – warknął Sharpe w odpowiedzi. Wiedział, że inżynier, choć nie ma jego doświadczenia, doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, w jak wielkim byli niebezpieczeństwie, jednak był wciąż zirytowany bezskutecznymi poszukiwaniami oraz niespodziewaną walką i nie był w nastroju na tolerowanie humorów Hogana.

– Ci dranie nie spodziewali się nas i pewnie nigdy jeszcze nie walczyli przeciwko strzelcom, więc zdążyliśmy pozbawić ich dowództwa i zdezorientować ich na tyle, żeby im się wymknąć – tłumaczył jak dziecku. – Gdybyśmy trafili na kogoś bardziej doświadczonego, i pan, i ja gryźlibyśmy już pewnie piach. Więc lepiej ruszmy się stąd i znajdźmy wreszcie tych przeklętych partyzantów, bo jeśli Żabojady zechcą zainteresować się bliżej, co w tej okolicy robi garstka Anglików, będziemy w nie lada kłopotach, sir – powiedział ostro, po czym, nie czekając na odpowiedź kapitana, obrócił się na pięcie i przywołał sierżanta Harpera.

– Jaki mamy rachunek od rzeźnika, Pat? – zapytał przyjaciela, modląc się w duchu, by nie było w jego oddziale ciężko rannych, którzy mogliby opóźnić marsz.

– Czterech draśniętych, sir. Wszyscy zdolni do marszu.

Sharpe odetchnął z ulgą.

– Świetnie. Opatrzcie ich i wynosimy się stąd.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

O ile to było możliwe, Sharpe starał się unikać otwartej przestrzeni, co jednak oznaczało przedzieranie się przez chaszcze. Ponieważ karabin Bakera był krótszy od Brown Bess – muszkietu będącego standardowym wyposażeniem brytyjskiej piechoty – bagnety strzelców nie miały kształtu nasadzanych na lufy szpikulców, ale przypominały raczej długie noże czy sztylety z szeroką klingą i rękojeścią. Ten kształt umożliwiał używanie ich jak tasaków, co porucznik i jego ludzie wykorzystywali teraz, wycinając sobie drogę przez gąszcz.

Kapitan Hogan szedł na tyle oddziału, dzięki czemu miał przed sobą wydeptaną przez poprzedników ścieżkę, jednak mimo to był wciąż wyjątkowo marudny, czy to ze zmęczenia, czy też z powodu utraty wierzchowca.

– Jeszcze dorwiemy tych huzarów i skopiemy im tyłki, sir – zagadnął go Cooper pocieszająco. – A wtedy złapiemy panu jakiegoś konia, panie kapitanie. Słowo strzelca.

Inżynier wzruszył ramionami.

– Seamus to nie był jakiś tam koń. To był rodowity Irlandczyk – odparł z żalem w głosie. W tej samej chwili oddział zatrzymał się gwałtownie, tak nagle, że żołnierze powpadali na siebie, nim zdołali złapać równowagę.

– Co do... – mruknął Hogan i zaczął przepychać się naprzód. Jeszcze zanim dotarł na czoło kolumny, zrozumiał przyczynę postoju. Spomiędzy gałęzi wysunęło się co najmniej kilkanaście luf. Strzelcy byli otoczeni.

Na szczęście jednak żaden z napastników nie miał na sobie munduru. Widząc cywilne ubrania, Hogan odetchnął z ulgą i zawołał parę słów po portugalsku. Partyzanci cofnęli się nieco, dając strzelcom trochę przestrzeni, nie opuścili jednak broni. Ostry głos nakazał dowódcy Anglików wystąpienie naprzód.

– Czekaj – mruknął Sharpe, obawiając się, czy nie jest to pułapka. – Sir – dodał po chwili, przypomniawszy sobie, że zwraca się do wyższego stopniem.

– Twoja troska jest doprawdy wzruszająca, Richardzie, ale całkiem zbędna. – Hogan uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. – Wiem, co robię. – I najwyraźniej rzeczywiście wiedział, bo po paru minutach rozmowy kapitana z kimś, kogo Sharpe nie był w stanie dostrzec pomiędzy drzewami, partyzanci opuścili broń, a niektórzy z nich posłali nawet Brytyjczykom przepraszające uśmiechy. Przede wszystkim zaś zwrócili porucznikowi trzech strzelców stanowiących jego zwiad – niezbyt skuteczny, skoro dali się zaskoczyć i pojmać Portugalczykom, jednak na ich obronę należało przyznać, że wypatrywali przede wszystkim kawalerii, Félix zaś oraz jego ludzie zostawili gdzieś konie i zasadzili się na Anglików pieszo.

Dowódca partyzantów był znacznie młodszy zarówno od Sharpe'a, jak i Hogana. Nie było to specjalnie zaskakujące, gdyż ze względu na specyfikę okoliczności towarzyszących jego awansowi, Richard, mający niewiele ponad trzydzieści lat, był dość stary jak na porucznika. W Korpusie Inżynierów natomiast nie istniała możliwość zakupu patentu, jak to miało miejsce w piechocie i kawalerii, na wyższy stopień trzeba więc było sobie zasłużyć, przez co promocja była znacznie wolniejsza. Hogan lada dzień spodziewał się zostania majorem, jednak pomimo swoich niemal czterdziestu lat oraz obowiązków, które znacznie przekraczały uprawnienia zwykłego inżyniera, na razie wciąż był zaledwie kapitanem.

Félix, szczupły, wysoki mężczyzna o surowej, poprzecinanej kilkoma bliznami twarzy, przypominał nieco Sharpe'owi drapieżnego ptaka. Miał jednak w sobie coś takiego, że Richard był skłonny uznać przynajmniej częściowo jego autorytet, choć jednocześnie nie czuł do partyzanta zbyt wielkiej sympatii.

– Czemu właściwie znaleźli nas dopiero teraz? – porucznik odezwał się cicho do Hogana, gdy upewnił się, że eskortujący ich Portugalczycy byli dostatecznie daleko. – Krążymy po ich przeklętej okolicy już ładnych parę dni. Spalonej wioski też nie zauważyli? Może ci pańscy partyzanci wcale nie są taką potęgą, jak się o nich mówi? – zakpił.

– Zapewniam cię, Richardzie, że są – odparł Hogan spokojnie, ale bez niechęci. Najwyraźniej wybaczył już towarzyszowi stratę Seamusa, gdyż Félix rozkazał dwóm swoim ludziom przesiąść się na konie kolegów, a swoje oddać brytyjskim oficerom. Sharpe miał ochotę odmówić. Nie znosił tych zwierząt i czuł się na nich bardzo niepewnie, ostatecznie jednak uznał, że zależy mu na tym, by partyzanci zauważyli jego pozycję jako faktycznego dowódcy oddziału strzelców, dlatego niechętnie przyjął pożyczonego mu wierzchowca.

Jechali wciąż przez las, lecz po ubitej drodze i, pomijając momenty, kiedy jeźdźcy musieli uchylać się przed zwisającymi niżej gałęziami, podróż stała się zdecydowanie bardziej komfortowa niż przedtem. Richard wahał się przez moment, czy wysyłając własne pikiety nie urazi Félixa, ostatecznie doszedł jednak do wniosku, że poprawne stosunki z Portugalczykiem nie są problemem jego, lecz Hogana, wysłał więc trzech ludzi naprzód i trzech na tyły, każąc im wypatrywać huzarów.

– Nie spotkaliśmy się z nimi wcześniej – ciągnął tymczasem Hogan – ponieważ pojechali na północ, by udzielić wsparcia hiszpańskiemu oddziałowi, rozbitemu przez pułk huzarów. – Kapitan posłał towarzyszowi uśmiech, który zdaniem Richarda sprawiał wrażenie znaczącego, jednak porucznik nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby oznaczać.

– Naszych huzarów? – zapytał więc, ignorując ten fakt.

– Najprawdopodobniej. – Hogan skinął głową. – Huzarzy im się wymknęli i podczas gdy nasi sojusznicy ganiali po przygranicznych lasach, Francuzi, zachęceni sukcesem, wybrali się najprawdopodobniej na poszukiwania Félixa.

– I nie znaleźli, więc wyżyli się na wieśniakach – domyślił się porucznik. – Jakim trzeba być żałosnym bękartem, żeby zabijać kobiety i dzieci? – warknął, czując jak złość powraca do niego nowymi falami. Nie musiał dodawać, że prawdopodobnie Carla dostała się w ręce innego szwadronu tego samego pułku. Wolał nie wiedzieć, co stało się z dziewczynką.

– Jednego tylko nie rozumiem – dodał, siląc się na spokój. – Ci huzarzy nie zachowywali się jak ktoś, kto ma doświadczenie w walce z partyzantami. Zbyt łatwo się im wymknęliśmy.

Hogan wzruszył ramionami.

– Jak sam powiedziałeś, mieli doświadczenie w walce z partyzantami, ale może niekoniecznie z regularną, dobrze wyszkoloną piechotą. I założę się, że pierwszy raz w życiu walczyli przeciw strzelcom. – Roześmiał się na wspomnienie zaskoczenia Francuzów, gdy dosięgły ich kule wystrzelone z odległości, przy której czuli się całkowicie bezpieczni.

Kryjówka partyzantów znajdowała się w niewielkiej dolince, w środku nieco szerszej, a kończącej się stromym skalistym podejściem prowadzącym do jaskini. Tak przynajmniej powiedziano Sharpe'owi, ponieważ porucznik pozostał wraz ze swoimi ludźmi na małej, pełnej ludzi, koni i szałasów polance. W dolinie znajdowały się w tej chwili dwa oddziały: Portugalczycy Félixa oraz uratowani przez nich przed paroma dniami ich hiszpańscy koledzy. Dowódcy obu oddziałów znajdowali się wraz z Hoganem na górze, w jaskini, na naradzie wojennej, na którą porucznik nie został zaproszony. Sharpe'owi nie było z tego powodu przykro. Polityka, będąca celem wyprawy irlandzkiego kapitana, niezbyt go interesowała, znalazłszy się więc nareszcie w bezpiecznym miejscu, był szczęśliwy, mogąc po prostu rozłożyć się na trawie i obserwować kręcących się wokół partyzantów.

Sielanka ta nie trwała jednak długo. Chwilę po tym, jak znużony porucznik zapadł w lekką drzemkę, padł na niego cień zbliżającej się postaci. Portugalczyk (lub też Hiszpan, Richard nie był pewien) łamanym angielskim przekazał mu zaproszenie na naradę.

– Współczuję wspinaczki, sir – odezwał się sierżant Harper z żartobliwą złośliwością i dla poparcia swoich słów poprawił zwinięty koc pod swoją głową.

– A co, masz ochotę iść ze mną? – odgryzł się porucznik, podnosząc się z ziemi. Przypiął z powrotem rapier, zarzucił karabin na ramię i ruszył za partyzantem.

Wspinaczka nie była na szczęście długa, choć odrobinę uciążliwa, gdyż w swoich zdartych butach Sharpe ślizgał się nieco na rozgrzanych słońcem skałach. Przed wejściem do jaskini płonęło ognisko, a wokół niego siedziała trójka dowódców. Na ich widok Richard natychmiast przypomniał sobie zagadkowy uśmiech Hogana. Pomiędzy Félixem a inżynierem dostrzegł bowiem osobę płci żeńskiej ubraną w prosty męski strój, z włosami splecionymi w potargany wiatrem warkocz i ze strzelbą myśliwską na kolanach. La Aguja. Teresa Moreno. Drugiej tak fascynującej kobiety Sharpe dotychczas nie spotkał.

– Ach, Richard – przywitał go tymczasem Hogan. – Siadaj, chłopcze. Znasz już przecież Teresę, prawda?

– Poruczniku. – Kobieta sztywno skinęła głową, beznamiętnym wzrokiem odwzajemniając zaskoczone spojrzenie strzelca.

– Comandante – odparł Sharpe tym samym tonem, tłumiąc rosnącą irytację. Znali się naprawdę krótko, przypominał sobie, i dawno się nie widzieli. Kiedyś może coś ich łączyło, jednak nie znaczyło to, że mógł czegokolwiek od niej wymagać. Skąd więc ta nagła złość?

– Planujemy właśnie atak na pułk francuskich huzarów, który rozbił oddział comandante Moreno – wyjaśnił tymczasem Hogan, ignorując wzburzenie podkomendnego. – Uważamy, że twoi strzelcy mogą nam się przydać – dodał tak, jakby pytał Richarda o zdanie, jednak porucznik nie dał się nabrać na ten ton.

– Jak dokładnie brzmi plan, sir? – zapytał, starając się unikać patrzenia na Teresę.

– Panna Moreno... – Kobieta skrzywiła się nieznacznie. – Przepraszam, comandante Moreno – poprawił się natychmiast Hogan. – A więc comandante Moreno pojedzie przodem z częścią swoich ludzi, odnajdzie huzarów i ukaże się im, wciągając ich wprost pod lufy naszych sojuszników oraz twoich strzelców.

– Nie podoba mi się ten plan – stwierdził Sharpe kategorycznie, nie czekając na szczegóły. Félix uśmiechnął się w wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny, na poły kpiący sposób i Richard poczuł, że Portugalczyk przejrzał go na wylot.

– Ależ Richardzie, obawiam się, że to jest najlepszy plan, na jaki nas stać – wyjaśnił tymczasem cierpliwie Hogan. – Francuzi wiedzą, że Hiszpanom nie zostało zbyt wiele ludzi, natknąwszy się na nich, będą chcieli dokończyć, co zaczęli. Kiedy zobaczą Teresę, od razu będą wiedzieli, że to ten sam oddział, z którym walczyli ostatnio. To dobry plan.

– Możliwe, ale to nie znaczy, że musi mi się podobać – odparł Sharpe butnie.

– Czy możemy zatem liczyć na pańską pomoc, poruczniku? – zapytał go Félix, zdaniem Anglika odrobinę ironicznie.

– Jeśli taki dostanę rozkaz, wykonam go, senhor – mruknął strzelec niechętnie i podniósł się z ziemi. – To wszystko, sir? – zwrócił się do Hogana.

– Oczywiście, Sharpe, oczywiście. Odpocznijcie, wyruszamy jutro rano.

Porucznik skinął głowom siedzącym, mimowolnie na moment zatrzymał wzrok na Teresie, która obojętnie odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył wąską ścieżką w dół.

Nie minęła nawet minuta, gdy usłyszał za sobą lekkie kroki. Podejrzewał, do kogo należą, zatrzymał się więc, choć nie spojrzał za siebie. Dogoniwszy go, Teresa przystanęła obok i przez chwilę stali tak w ciszy, przyglądając się widocznym w dole wśród drzew ludziom.

– Co masz do naszego planu? – zapytała w końcu nieco wyzywającym tonem.

– Nie lubię walczyć przeciw konnicy bez wsparcia własnej kawalerii – odparł Sharpe z udawanym spokojem.

– Będziesz miał wsparcie. – Kobieta wskazała na pasące się nad niewielkim strumykiem konie partyzantów.

Sharpe prychnął cicho.

– To nie jest kawaleria. Może i są dobrymi jeźdźcami, ale na pewno nie są kawalerią. Nie mają pojęcia o taktyce. Nie wiedzą, jak wesprzeć piechotę, by nie musiała formować czworoboku i mogła wykorzystać każda lufę. Nie osłonią nas tak, jak należy. – Mówił prawdę, jednak oboje wiedzieli, że nie tylko o to mu chodziło.

– Więc naucz ich jak – odparła Teresa zdecydowanie i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszyła energicznie na dół.

Chcąc nie chcąc, Sharpe podążył za nią.

– Nie powinnaś tak ryzykować – powiedział w końcu.

– Bo jestem kobietą? – La Aguja groźnie zmarszczyła brwi.

– Bo jesteś dowódcą. Kto będzie dowodził twoimi ludźmi, jak dasz się zabić?

– Moimi ludźmi? – Teresa na moment podniosła głos. – Straciłam prawię połowę oddziału, Richardzie. Widzisz ten szałas? Tam umiera jeszcze kilkunastu. – Znaleźli się już na dole i kobieta umilkła na moment, by za chwilę z zaskakującym spokojem i opanowaniem przyjąć pozdrowienia uradowanych jej widokiem strzelców. Sierżant Harper puścił nawet oczko porucznikowi, który mimo irytacji wiedział, że nie ma nawet jak skarcić Irlandczyka. W końcu jednak strzelcy zostali za nimi, a Richard zorientował się, że towarzyszka prowadzi go w stronę jednego z mniejszych szałasów.

– Nie robię tego ze złości i czy z pragnienia zemsty – odezwała się znów Teresa, gdy upewniła się, że nikt ich nie słyszy. – Robię to dlatego, żeby przypomnieć moim chłopcom, jak smakuje zwycięstwo. – Pochyliła się i weszła do szałasu z pewnością siebie wskazującą, że należał on do niej. Sharpe podążył jej śladem.

– To nie twoja wina, że huzarzy was pokonali – powiedział miękko, kiedy znaleźli się w środku.

Teresa uśmiechnęła się smutno. W jej szarych oczach nie było już obojętności jak tam na górze. Kłębiło się w nich tak wiele uczuć, że Richard nie potrafiłby nazwać nawet połowy z nich.

– To nieważne – powiedziała. – Widzisz we mnie kobietę, kogoś słabszego, kogo chciałbyś bronić, ale tak naprawdę wcale tak bardzo się nie różnimy, Richardzie. Oboje jesteśmy przede wszystkim żołnierzami. Dowódcami. Ty, kiedy prowadzisz swoich strzelców do bitwy, dbasz o to, żeby jak najwięcej z nich ją przeżyło. Oni o tym wiedzą i właśnie dlatego idą za tobą. – Gdy się poznali, jego strzelcy byli właśnie w trakcie wcielania w życie planu buntu oraz dezercji, żaden z nich nie przepadał za porucznikiem Sharpe'em, który z kolei nie wiedział, jak z nimi postępować. Kiedy natomiast rozstawał się z Teresą, był już prawdziwym dowódcą, zaskarbił sobie szacunek i zaufanie podwładnych, a wiele tego zawdzięczał właśnie comandante Moreno.

– Twoi ludzie też ci ufają – nieudolnie spróbował ją pocieszyć.

– Wiem. Ale zawiodłam ich i muszę to naprawić. Dlatego właśnie pojadę tam jutro i zrobię, co do mnie należy. – Kobieta odwróciła się od niego i podeszła do rozłożonego w kącie posłania, by przysiąść na jego brzegu.

– Nie powstrzymam cię? – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał porucznik.

– A chciałbyś? – La Aguja uniosła głowę i utkwiła w nim intensywne spojrzenie.

– Chciałbym – przyznał Sharpe szczerze, czując, że cała wcześniejsza irytacja całkiem już z niego uleciała. – Ale nic z tego, prawda?

Teresa nic na to nie odrzekła. Uśmiechnęła się tylko i gestem przywołała go do siebie.

– Tęskniłam za tobą – szepnęła cicho, gdy znalazł się tuz przy niej.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć Richard sięgnął do guzików przy jej kurtce. Jutro mieli wyruszyć wraz ze swoimi ludźmi na poszukiwanie francuskich huzarów, ale ta noc wciąż należała tylko i wyłącznie do nich.

* * *

 **PS. Kryjówka partyzantów wzorowana jest na tatrzańskiej Dolinie ku Dziurze.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

Kiedy następnego ranka Sharpe odnalazł swoich strzelców, powitały go szerokie, bezczelne uśmiechy.

– Dobrze się spało, sir? – Harper wyszczerzył zęby i Richard, korzystając, że ogromny Irlandczyk siedział na ziemi, zdzielił go w ucho.

– Doskonale, sierżancie. A wam, chłopaki? – odparł wesoło, dostrzegłszy pośród swoich żołnierzy kilka portugalskich kobiet.

Siedzący nieopodal Hagman zanucił cicho:

 _Farewell and adieu to you, Spanish ladies_

 _Farewell and adieu to you, ladies of Spain_

 _For we've received orders to sail back to England_

 _But we hope in a short time to see you again._ *

Tknięty jakimś przeczuciem Sharpe odwrócił się w sam raz, by ujrzeć Teresę dosiadającą konia i ruszającą na czele swojego oddziału ku ujściu doliny. Zaklął cicho. Nawet się nie pożegnała. Wiedział jednak, że nie miał prawa tego od niej wymagać. Jeśli wolała zniknąć po kryjomu, niech tak będzie. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że spotkają się raz jeszcze, gdy bitwa dobiegnie końca.

– Za godzinę ruszamy, doprowadźcie się do porządku – zwrócił się do strzelców, świadom, że ci wiedzieli dobrze, o czym myślał. – Za kwadrans inspekcja broni, sierżancie – dorzucił mściwie i odwrócił się na pięcie, by skierować się ku w niewielkiemu strumieniowi.

Harper podniósł się i ruszył za nim.

– Lodowata, sir. Zimna jak serca Anglików – ostrzegł, widząc zamiar porucznika. – I Hiszpanek – dorzucił po chwili, niby mimochodem.

– Nie przeciągaj struny, Pat – warknął Sharpe w odpowiedzi, podając kolejno przyjacielowi swój karabin, rapier i kurtkę.

– Szeregowy Morris dostał gorączki, sir. – Sierżant posłusznie zmienił temat. Morris był jednym z ludzi, którzy ucierpieli we wczorajszej potyczce z huzarami. Nie była to ciężka rana, jednak najwyraźniej zaczęło się wdawać zakażenie.

– Niech na razie zostanie tutaj – zdecydował porucznik. Po bitwie będzie miał zapewne więcej rannych, jednak jeśli się uda, okolica zostanie przynajmniej na chwilę oczyszczona z Francuzów i może zdoła przekonać Félixa, by użyczył mu wozów oraz przewodników.

Partyzanci wybrali doskonałe miejsce na pułapkę. Kręty, zwężający się ku końcowi wąwóz na początku wyglądał dość niewinnie, jednak kiedy rozochoceni pościgiem za comandante Teresą i jej ludźmi huzarzy zapędzili się w jego głąb, trafili w sam środek piekła. Droga przed nimi zabarykadowana była kilkoma zwalonymi drzewami, których rozłożyste gałęzie uniemożliwiały koniom ich przeskoczenie. Za barykadą krył się Félix z gromadą podwładnych, kiedy zaś zawrócili, okazało się, że oddział La Agui liczył sobie teraz ponad dwa razy więcej luf niż przed momentem. Partyzanci byli uzbrojeni w niezwykle różnorodną broń: strzelby myśliwskie, francuskie lub angielskie muszkiety, zabytkowe rusznice, kilku ludzi Teresy, która ku uldze Richarda bezpiecznie dotarła do celu, miało nawet ze sobą karabiny Bakera. Szczyty obu ścian wąwozu obsadzone były z kolei brytyjskimi strzelcami, którzy na taką odległość nie zwykli chybiać.

Francuzi nie mieli szans. Mimo to bez wahania podjęli nierówną walkę, wiedząc dobrze, że partyzanci nie zwykli brać jeńców. Mając do wyboru śmierć w bitwie lub tortury, huzarzy zgodnie wybrali to pierwsze. Widząc ich męstwo, Sharpe mimowolnie poczuł odrobinę współczucia.

– Biedne bękarty. – Siedzący nieopodal Tongue potrząsnął głową, zupełnie jakby czytał w myślach porucznika. Bitwa w dole powoli przeradzała się w rzeź.

Widząc, jak Portugalczycy dopadają francuskiego pułkownika, zabiwszy jego eskortę, ściągają go z konia i, odciągnąwszy go na bok, poczynają pastwić się nad rannym, Sharpe podjął decyzję.

– Strzelcy, bagnet na broń. Schodzimy na dół.

Gdy tylko Francuzi dostrzegli wśród wroga regularną piechotę, prowadzoną przez angielskiego oficera, wielu z nich opuściło szable, wołając, że gotowi są się poddać. Porucznik skinął głową, nakazując swoim ludziom rozbroić jeńców i osłonić ich przed partyzanckim okrucieństwem.

– Co pan wyprawia, Sharpe! – warknął Félix, który wyrósł przy nim jak spod ziemi, ociekając potem i krwią, która raczej nie była jego własna.

– Ci ludzie się poddają – odparł porucznik ostro i splunął, usiłując pozbyć się słonego smaku prochu.

– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi – odwarknął partyzant. – To Francuzi. I mordercy. Zasłużyli na śmierć.

– Przeprowadzimy śledztwo. Ci, którzy uczestniczyli w masakrze wioski, zostaną ukarani – powiedział Sharpe, siląc się na spokój. – Nie jesteśmy barbarzyńcami, senhor. – Nie wiedział dokładnie, co oznacza słowo _barbarzyńca_ , ale pamiętał, jak często znani mu oficerowie zwracali się z tym argumentem do swoich podkomendnych. Ponad ramieniem Félixa dostrzegł uśmieszek Hogana, który najwyraźniej słyszał całą rozmowę i, choć wolał się do niej nie wtrącać, zgadzał się z porucznikiem.

– Sir, tam jest Carla! – zawołał tymczasem Hagman gdzieś z tyłu, natychmiast przyciągając uwagę pozostałych. W środku grupki wciąż usiłujących się bronić huzarów znajdował się młody kapitan, który w prawej ręce trzymał szablę, lewą zaś przyciskał do siebie usadowioną przed nim w siodle dziewczynkę. Mała siedziała jak zaczarowana, wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w toczącą się wokół walkę. Zanim Sharpe i jego ludzie zdążyli zareagować, koń huzara, trafiony zabłąkaną kulą, zarżał przeraźliwie i osunął się na ziemię. Ci ze strzelców, którzy byli w tej chwili wolni, natychmiast rzucili się w jego kierunku, jednak partyzanci byli szybsi. Padając, koń kapitana podciął sąsiednie zwierzęta i wprowadził dość chaosu w ten ostatni bastion francuskiej obrony, że Portugalczycy i Hiszpanie z tryumfalnym okrzykiem wdarli się w jego szeregi. Przez krótką chwilę nikt nie był w stanie dojrzeć w tym zamieszaniu burej sukienki Carli, po czym walka ustała nagle i definitywnie. Pozostali przy życiu huzarzy rzucili broń, błagając o litość we wszystkich językach, jakie znali. Ktoś wywlókł z tłumu wciąż opierającego się kapitana, a dziewczynka, nietknięta, choć wyraźnie przerażona i skołowana, podążyła za nim.

– Carla, kruszynko! – zawołał Hagman z ulgą.

Słysząc znajomy głos, mała otrząsnęła się z wcześniejszego stuporu i biegiem ruszyła w jego stronę. Dan porwał ją na ręce i przytulił mocno, a choć zaraz ukrył twarz w jej potarganych włosach, Sharpe przysiągłby, że stary kłusownik ma łzy w oczach.

Wkrótce jednak uwagę porucznika znów odwrócił Félix. Partyzant zbliżył się do pojmanego kapitana i uśmiechnął się paskudnie.

– Tamci jeńcy są wasi, ale ten jest nasz, Sharpe – wycedził i wydobył długi zakrzywiony nóż.

Francuz drgnął na jego widok i zaczął mówić coś szybko, rzucając gorączkowe spojrzenia to na Portugalczyka, to na stojących w tyle Anglików.

– Co on mówi, sir? – Sharpe zwrócił się do Hogana.

– Mówi, że to nie on wybił tych wieśniaków. Że to wina ich pułkownika, człowieka bez honoru. Że opiekował się Carlą i ocalił ją przed pozostałymi.

– I myśli, że to go ocali? – Félix przesunął czubkiem noża po policzku jeńca. Z rany natychmiast zaczęła sączyć się krew. Kapitan szarpnął się, jednak partyzanci trzymali go mocno.

– Félix! – Ostry głos Teresy sprawił, że partyzant drgnął i odrobinę cofnął rękę. – Zapytajmy jej – powiedziała La Aguja ciszej, spoglądając na trzęsącą się w ramionach Hagmana dziewczynkę. Dan odruchowo przytulił ją mocniej. Nie czekając na odpowiedź Portugalczyka, kobieta zbliżyła się do nich, uśmiechając się ciepło.

– Qual é o seu nome? – zapytała po portugalsku.

– Carla. – Słysząc kobiecy głos, dziewczynka nieco się ośmieliła.

– Quantos anos você tem, Carla? – Mała odjęła ręce od szyi Hagmana, by pokazać siedem paluszków.

Dalszego ciągu rozmowy Sharpe nie był w stanie zrozumieć, jednak dziewczynka najwyraźniej szybko pojęła, czego chce od niej La Aguja. Coraz odważniej odpowiadała na zadawane jej pytania, a gdy skończyła, Teresa rzuciła Félixowi wyzywające spojrzenie. Partyzant wzruszył ramionami, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że owszem, słyszał, ale niewiele go to obeszło. Nadal nie opuszczał noża, oddalonego zaledwie o parę cali od oka francuskiego jeńca. I wtedy Carla wyrwała się z objęć Hagmana i zanim ktokolwiek zdołał ją powstrzymać, przypadła do nóg huzara. Przytuliła się do niego mocno, podnosząc oczy na zaskoczonego Félixa. Powiedziała coś, tak cicho, że tylko on i trzymający jeńca partyzanci byli w stanie to usłyszeć. Ku zdziwieniu zebranych, Portugalczyk powoli opuścił ostrze. Gestem nakazał podwładnym, by puścili huzara, po czym oddał odebraną mu wcześniej szablę.

– Proszę się zająć pańskimi jeńcami, poruczniku – powiedział cicho do Sharpe'a, a następnie, nie czekając na odpowiedź, oddalił się.

– Co ona mu powiedziała? – zapytał Sharpe stojącej obok Teresy, odesławszy swoich strzelców, by zrobili to, co powiedział Félix.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i wzięła Richarda pod rękę.

– Nie wiem dokładnie – wymruczała mu niemalże do ucha. – Ale najwyraźniej przypomniała Félixowi, że nie jest barbarzyńcą.

Bitwa dobiegła końca. Pozostali przy życiu huzarzy wyglądali na pogodzonych z losem, który i tak okazał się lepszy, niż się spodziewali. Byli wprawdzie jeńcami Brytyjczyków, mogli jednak liczyć na to, że oficerowie spędzą resztę wojny w cywilizowanych warunkach gdzieś w Anglii, żołnierze zaś, wymienieni za swoich angielskich odpowiedników, już wkrótce znów staną do bitwy przeciw armii generała Wellesleya. Kilku z nich zmartwiła wprawdzie utrata koni, które razem z bronią Francuzów miały przejść na własność partyzantów jako zadośćuczynienie za zadane Portugalczykom i Hiszpanom straty, jednak patrząc na zmasakrowane ciała towarzyszy porozrzucane po całym wąwozie, nie narzekali zbyt głośno na swój los.

Tymczasem partyzanci zajęli się przeszukiwaniem poległych i układaniem ich na dwa stosy odpowiadające dwóm stronom konfliktu. Chosen Men, niezatrudnieni przy pilnowaniu kopiących groby jeńców, ochoczo dołączyli do nich. Harris pochylił się nad zwłokami poległego młodziutkiego porucznika i zanurzył ręce w jego kieszeniach.

– _Nowa Heloiza_ – zawołał tryumfalnie, wydobywszy z jednej z nich podniszczoną książkę. Rudzielec był jednym z niewielu strzelców, którzy potrafili czytać, a jedynym czytającym również po francusku.

– A co, starą gdzieś posiałeś? – spytał z zainteresowaniem Cooper, obrabiający właśnie sąsiednie zwłoki.

– Nie, Francis, to taki tytuł: _Nowa Heloiza_. To nawiązanie do średniowiecznej historii... – Harris przerwał w pół zdania, uświadomiwszy sobie, że przyjaciel i tak go nie słucha. Wzruszył ramionami, przyzwyczajony do tego, że nikt w armii nie docenia jego prób uzupełnienia braków w ich edukacji, po czym wrócił do przeglądania kieszeni zmarłego.

Hagman nie brał udziału w łupieniu zwłok, nie chcąc, by Carla naoglądała się jeszcze więcej okropieństw. Zamiast tego zabrał ją na skraj wąwozu i zachęcił do zbierania kwiatków, które miały przydać się potem do ozdobienia zbiorowych mogił poległych. Tak odnalazł ich Perkins. Chłopak uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i podszedł do dziewczynki, która zatrzymała się, łypiąc na niego nieufnie. Rzuciwszy spojrzenie na siedzącego spokojnie nieopodal Hagmana, przekonała się jednak najwidoczniej, że nic jej nie grozi, bo, mimo pierwszego odruchu, nie uciekła, a pozwoliła nastolatkowi się zbliżyć. Ben ukucnął przed nią i niepewnie wyciągnął zza pazuchy sznurek pereł, który znalazł przed chwilą przy jednym z poległych huzarów.

– Masz, to dla ciebie. Zabezpieczenie na przyszłość czy coś.

Speszona Carla przez moment nie reagowała, ostatecznie jednak sięgnęła po prezent i założyła go sobie na szyję, a następnie dała zaskoczonemu chłopakowi szybkiego buziaka w policzek, po czym, chichocząc głośno, uciekła, by schronić się za rozbawionym Hagmanem.

– Jeszcze parę lat i będziecie mogli się pobrać – zażartował się stary strzelec i roześmiał się głośno na widok przerażonej miny nastolatka.

Następnego dnia po bitwie nadeszła dla sojuszników pora rozstania. Hogan załatwił już, cokolwiek miał do załatwienia z Félixem, droga powrotna do reszty brytyjskiej armii była oczyszczona. Teresa uznała, że dopóki jej ludzie nie odpoczną i nie wyleczą ran, nie będzie angażowała się w walkę, zostawiwszy więc podwładnych wraz z Portugalczykami, sama zdecydowała się towarzyszyć strzelcom w charakterze przewodnika. Mając ze sobą francuskich jeńców, nie mogli powrócić do kryjówki partyzantów, Félix obiecał jednak Sharpe'owi, że odeśle mu szeregowego Morrisa, jak tylko Anglikowi się polepszy lub też pochowa go z należytymi honorami, jeśli poprawa nie nastąpi. Poza nim porucznik nie stracił w starciu z huzarami ani jednego ze swoich ludzi, nawet rannych miał stosunkowo niewielu, był więc tego ranka w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze.

Félix sam przyszedł do niego poprzedniego wieczora i przeprosił za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie.

– Zaślepiła mnie nienawiść, Sharpe – powiedział cicho. – Właśnie po to ich potrzebujemy – wskazał na Teresę, zajętą w tej chwili rozmową z Carlą. – Żeby przypominały nam, kim naprawdę jesteśmy i dlaczego walczymy.

Nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć, porucznik skinął tylko głową.

– Co teraz stanie się z małą, senhor? – zapytał po chwili. Choć wiedział, że Hagman będzie zrozpaczony, nie mogli zabrać dziewczynki ze sobą. Armia nie była miejscem dla dziecka.

– Mam w moim oddziale paru chłopców z jej wioski. Mówią, że Carla ma ciotkę w jednym z okolicznych miasteczek. Spróbujemy ją tam umieścić.

– A co jeśli ciotka jej nie zechce? – Richard sam był zdziwiony, że tak bardzo troszczy się o los małej.

– Nasze dziewczęta się nią zajmą. Nie martw się, Sharpe. Nie dam jej zginąć. – Félix uśmiechnął się łagodnie, sprawiając, że jego ostre rysy zmiękły. W tej chwili sprawiał nawet dość sympatyczne wrażenie i porucznik pomyślał, że może Portugalczyk nie różni się aż tak bardzo od comandante Moreno. Za zewnątrz stal, pod spodem wrąca lawa.

– Dziękuję, senhor – odparł po prostu i na tym skończyła się ich rozmowa.

Teraz, odchodząc na czele swego niewielkiego oddziału, z ręką opartą na szyi konia towarzyszącej im Teresy, odwrócił się jeszcze raz i odszukał wzrokiem Félixa. Partyzant stał na skale, a u jego boku Sharpe dostrzegł Carlę w naszyjniku z pereł na szyi, machającą im na pożegnanie. Wzrok porucznika przesunął się z Portugalczyków na idącego na końcu kolumny Hagmana. Stary strzelec maszerował ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię i dopiero kiedy partyzanci całkiem zniknęli im z oczu, podniósł głowę i zaintonował piosenkę. Niemalże wszyscy strzelcy przyłączyli się do śpiewu i już po chwili przygraniczny las rozbrzmiewał słowami:

 _Over the hills and over the main_

 _Through Flanders, Portugal and Spain_

 _King George commands and we obey_

 _Over the hills and far away_.*

KONIEC

* * *

* _Spanish Ladies_ : Ta osiemnastowieczna angielska szanta jest znana także w Polsce i jestem pewna, że wielu z nas śpiewało kiedyś gdzieś przy ognisku „żegnajcie nam dziś, hiszpańskie dziewczyny", nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy, jak stara jest ta piosenka.

 _Over the Hills and Far Away_ : również pochodzi z osiemnastego wieku i z pewnością była śpiewana przez żołnierzy brytyjskich w czasie wojen napoleońskich. Przede wszystkim jednak jest to piosenka, która funkcjonuje jako nieoficjalny theme song filmów o Richardzie Sharpe'ie. Pojawia się w prawie każdej części cyklu, najpierw z tradycyjnymi tekstami zwrotek, potem ze słowami dopisanymi przez Johna Tamsa (odtwórca roli Hagmana) tak, by pasowały do treści konkretnego filmu.


End file.
